1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flat panel display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flat panel display device having a speaker.
2. Background Information
A conventional flat panel display device includes a liquid crystal television set. The flat panel display device has a liquid crystal module, a stand, a cabinet, and a pair of speakers. The liquid crystal module is fixed on the stand. The liquid crystal module is covered by the cabinet. The cabinet includes a front cabinet and a rear cabinet. The speakers are attached to the front cabinet at the lower part inside the cabinet.
With the conventional flat panel display device, vibrations are transmitted from the speakers to the front cabinet. Thus, buzzing is generated from the front cabinet, which is unpleasant to the ears of the user.
Another conventional television device includes a speaker, a cylindrical component, upper and lower bosses, and a rod-shaped support (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-48294, for example). The cylindrical component sends sounds forward from the speaker. The upper and lower bosses are provided on either side of the cylindrical component. The rod-shaped support is disposed between the upper boss and the cylindrical component. The speaker contacts with the rod-shaped support. The ends of the speaker are fastened by screws to the upper and lover bosses. As a result, the speaker is attached at an angle, which reduces the contact surface area between the speaker and the front cabinet, and reduces the vibration that is transmitted from the speaker to the front cabinet.
However, with the conventional television device, the vibration of the speaker is transmitted from the lower end edge of the speaker directly to the front cabinet. Furthermore, this vibration is transmitted to the front cabinet via the screws. Thus, the reduction provided by angling the speaker is relatively small. Therefore, this does not sufficiently prevent buzzing from the front cabinet.
It is possible to deal with this by attaching a nonwoven cloth or other such vibration deadening material to the rear face of the front cabinet. However, this entails more parts and drives up the cost.
Also, since there is a gap between the speaker and the cylindrical component, sound can leak to the side from this gap and be trapped inside the cabinet, which lowers the acoustic quality.
Furthermore, attaching the speaker in an angled state to the front cabinet and fixing it with the screws entails more work, so the assembly efficiency is low.